


One Night at a Bar

by MarshmallowBun



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Bars, Because I can, Because yes, Bisexual Desmond, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Post-Assassin's Creed III, This ship needs love, i need love, pre infamous second son, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowBun/pseuds/MarshmallowBun
Summary: After Desmond woke up he ran away, after doing his part to save the world he wanted little to no part with the secret war between the Templar's and the Assassin's and when he finally stops running he meets Reggie Rowe.Ok but like hear me out, Desmond Miles x Reggie Rowe. because yes and I want to and I love them both and I refuse to acknowledge that they are dead!! and they are too underappreciated.





	One Night at a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> If this goes well I might add more idk. It's short and sweet and I already wrote prompts for this if there are to be more chapters.

Desmond had survived and not really wanting to go back to the assassin’s he ran away, again, this time more wary of the Templar threat. He traveled a lot and jumped from town to town from state to state just so they wouldn't find him. When he was finally sure that he was so far under the radar that neither secret organizations could find him, he found himself in a small forest town on Salmon Bay. at least his last stop was pretty, Desmond told himself, though he was always more used to the city life he couldn't take the chance. Desmond Miles was dead to the world and he was gonna make sure it stayed that way.

He moved into a small shack, or at least that's what he called it, it was a one bedroom one bathroom house, he didn't mind it all too much, it was affordable and good for one person. The bar/restaurant he worked at was only a short walk away though he would drive his motorcycle sometimes as well. the more He worked there, the more he started to remember many peoples faces who would come in for a drink or a bit to eat. Two of those familiar faces were Reggie Rowe a local police officer along with his younger brother Delsin Rowe. the two would sit near the bar and they would joke and laugh without a care in the world. Delsin was a loud individual with a happy carefree attitude, where his brother was calmer and level-headed. Sometimes Reggie would come in by himself and sit at the bar for hours sipping on one drink the whole time. Most of the time he would keep to himself and not talk much, Desmond took note that he looked a hell of a lot sadder here sitting at the bar compared to when he sits at the warm booth with his brother.

Tonight was one of those nights, Reggie ordered a drink and sat near the wall under the vent. Reggie looked into his drink and sighed, Desmond has watched this poor guy come in here for months never the same days but always the same time and always orders the same drink, a little more than a shot of whiskey. Though Desmond thought that was enough and decided to mix him something different. When he placed it in front of Reggie, Reggie looked up at him confused.

“What’s this?” Reggie asked looking at the fruity drink. 

“Well I like to call it a Shirley Templar,” Desmond smiled with a slight giggle at the name, “it’s just a Shirley temple with some gin, back at the last bar I worked at I made this all the time.”

Reggie took a sip of it, “well it's good.” he smiled up at Desmond then went quiet.

“I have seen you for like five months now, and I know nothing about you, tell me.” Desmond leaned down on the counter and looked Reggie in the eyes. 

Reggie looked down at his drink with a faint blush growing over his cheeks, “why do you wanna know?” he mumbled. 

“I make it a mission to know all of my patrons, especially the cute ones,” he smirked when he saw Reggie blush grow darker.

Reggie took a deep breath and looked back up at Desmond, “w-well, I work as a deputy of the county, I, uhh, take care of my 18-year-old brother, who is usually a sweet kid but recently he's been acting out more and more. I had to arrest him the other day for vandalism, he was super pissed at that,” the more Reggie talked the less nervous he felt. 

Demond learned that Reggie was a year older than him and liked poetry and history, and he originally was gonna become a historian but had to quit school to take care of his brother after their parents died. By the end of Reggie's story, he was talking to him like he was a good friend.

“Enough about me, what about you?” Reggie turned the conversation onto Desmond.

“Me?” Desmond asked Reggie nodded his head with a smile as he took another sip of his drink, “well there isn't much about me,” Desmond lied everyone he knew and loved thinks he’s dead.

“Oh, come on, I basically told you my life story there must be something?” Reggie asked.

“Well… when I was a kid, I was trained from an early age to take on... the family business, at age 16 I ran away and moved to new york for a while. I’ve been hoppin’ around ever since.”

Reggie's smile faltered a bit at the mechon of “hoppin’ around” as if the idea of Desmond leaving would upset him in some way.

“Though I'm sick of running and I'm glad the last stop of my adventure was here,” Desmond added making Reggie the straighten up a bit from his previous slight slouch.

Just then one of desmond's coworkers walked behind the counter and put a hand on his shoulder, “hey, your shift is up.”

“Oh, really,” Desmond said as he turned to Reggie, “time flies when you're havin’ fun.” he smirked.

Reggie blushed slightly until he looked at the clock, “oh crap, it’s late, I have to work tomorrow.” he stood up and pulled out his wallet only to be stopped by Desmond.

“I told you the drink is on me.” he walked out from behind the counter walking up to Reggie realizing the slight height difference for the first time. “Do you want a ride home on my bike?”

“You don't have to,” Reggie waved his hands in front of him.

“No really, it’s fine, just let me change and I'll be back,” Desmond said, then walking back into the back room. Reggie sat back at the counter and waited, Desmond, came back wearing a pair go worn jeans and a white hoodie holding a motorcycle helmet, something more casual than the pair of black slacks and a black button up. “Ready?”

“Yeah, sure.” Reggie's nerves returned as Desmond lead him outside. 

Desmond swung his leg over his bike and handed the helmet to Reggie, “here, wear this.”

“What about you?” Reggie took it reluctantly.

“It's fine, haven't crashed once so I doubt this will be the one time I do,”

“You know it's illegal to drive a motorcycle without a helmet here in the state of Washington?” Reggie said.

“Oh yeah?” he said in a flirty tone, “what are you gonna do, arrest me?” there smirked when Reggie put on the helmet and got on behind him.

“No, but next time I might.” Reggie grumbler causing Desmond to laugh.

Desmond started the motorcycle and looked back at Reggie, “you better hold on,” Desmond took off and started down the road causing Reggie to wrap his arms around desmond's middle. Reggie yelled out his address so Desmond could hear him through the fast wind.

When Desmond came to a complete stop Reggie got off and gave Desmond his helmet, “um, thank you, for the ride.” Reggie mumbled looking down at his feet. 

“Don't mention it,” Desmond said, he stared at Reggie for a minute then he pulled the helmet over he head. 

Reggie waved at him as he turned and walked to his front door, Desmond didn't leave until he was sure Reggie had walked inside. Desmond’s paranoia kicking in, he drove around for an hour just making sure he wasn't being followed. When he got home he smiled to himself as he got ready for bed.


End file.
